One Small Change
by Cpn.J.Harkness
Summary: It is chance that gets us through most of the way through our lives, and pure dumb luck at times. Sometimes, things can make a big difference even if the thing that did it is so small. Sometimes these changes can impact our lives in big ways. One small Change, is When Jack meets Mylock Holmes in 1883 and not Torchwood. One-Shot. Gen.


It is chance that gets us through most of the way through our lives, and pure dumb luck at times. Sometimes, things can make a big difference even if the thing that did it is so small. Sometimes these changes can impact our lives in big ways. One decision, made a big change in time.

It goes like this; Jack Harkness never ran into Torchwood. Instead, he ran into a man named Mylock Holmes, who took in the homeless Immortal (not that he knew at the time) man. Mylock could do such an amazing thing, just look at someone and tell their life story, what they had for breakfast, the state of their relationship, or even what job they had. As such, Mylock had deduced Jack's situation (after a bit of doubt, but showing him his Vortex Manipulator helped) and knew that he would need help blending in to the time that they were in.

The first thing the Mylock Holmes had resolutely told him that had to be suppressed, was his Promiscuous behaviour, and as much as Jack did not like labels, he did accept that in this era, he would most likely be killed if he hit on any men, and be arrested for indecent behaviour if he flirted with the wrong lady, and smacked by any others.

The second thing that he had to change was his state of dress. He had been walking around in the clothes he left the game station in, and they were very indecent. So he got a long black cloak to go with the expensive shirts, vests, and trousers that his wardrobe now consisted of, as well as a couple of pairs of expensive leather boots, which was one style that he was most comfortable in, and refused to give up.

The next thing he had to change was his accent. Because, if he was to be seen with any amount of respect, he would at least need an accent coming from Great Britain. So, he just went to his normal accent, not needing to blend in in world war two anymore. The Boeshane Peninsula was a small colony, that was correct, but it was an Irish colony. His normal accent wasn't any specific place in Ireland, but it was mixed with all of them, giving him a voice that Mylock had commented could get him out of trouble just as easily, if not more so, as well as get him into trouble.

Mylock taught Jack the currency, and how to use it to his advantage, as well as politics, which, with Jack's natural charisma, and his past conman skills he became just as good, if not better than Mylock at politics by the time he had spent 34 years with Mylock Holmes. By that time, Mylock's wife, Tanya, had given birth to a ginger baby boy with grey eyes they named Siger Jackson Holmes, after both his father, and his newly appointed Godfather, and was well on his way to starting to speak, despite being just over a year old.

By the time Siger was five, Jack was the one teaching the young boy how to deduce things, how to manage his money, and the basics of politics. By that time Jack Had spent 40 years in London, and was now 75 and fully aware of his immortality. And because of Mylock Teaching Jack his Deduction skills, (and an Blood Adoption Device that Jack had found that had fell out of the Cardiff rift that had made him a Holmes and gave him a genius level IQ) He realized that Rose or the Doctor (most likely Rose, going by her self-sacrificing nature and her stubbornness to help people)had used some sort of energy, most likely the heart of the TARDIS (the only thing that was around at the time that could have enough energy to resurrect him, let alone make him immortal, and what he guessed was a fixed point in time, judging by the way he came back after dying, fully healed and exactly the way he was before died on the game station.)

The years passed, and Siger grew. When Siger was just over 14 years old, Mylock Holmes passed away, leaving everything to His Son, His wife having passed away three years before. He left Jack a note in his Will asking him to raise Siger, which Jack did, and did so with pride.

Siger turned of age when he was nineteen, and did not marry until he was 38, and did not have his first child until he was 48. They named the Ginger boy, who looked so much like his father, Mycroft Jackson Holmes, after His Grandfather and Uncle. At 57, they had another son the named Sherlock Jackson Holmes, Also named after Mylock and Jack. Little Sherlock looked so much like Mylock, with his black curly hair, and his unusually striking and piercing, bright grey eyes, and high cheekbones.

Jack, who had barely gotten outside since his 50th birthday (someone would have noticed he didn't age) was restless. But it was not till Mycroft was 15, and Sherlock was 6 that Jack found a way to be rid of his boredom. Scotland Yard had a case dealing with an elusive serial killer that they could not solve. They just could not catch the man, and Jack, having gained some of the Holmes arrogance, decided to help.

In his own way, of course.

He gathered information from his extensive list of contacts in the government, and set about solving the case. It was easier than he hoped it would be, and wasn't much of a challenge, but it kept his mind busy.

Eventually, within a day and a half, he had solved the case. It had turned out the milkman's son was getting revenge on his ex-girlfriend's father when he forced him to break up with her, by killing men that looked like him.

Jack debated on how he was going to tell the police who the killer was, before he just decided to write down all the evidence and put in all the evidence he gathered from his contacts into a file that even the Yard would find easy to read and put together the dots, and sent it to the, with only a note on parchment and an envelope saying only one thing;

_You're Welcome._

_JSH_

It was in the papers the next day that the killer was caught, and that the mysterious 'JSH' that solved the case for them had not come forward.

It was at that point in time that Sherlock had figured out what he wanted to do when he grew up, other than a pirate of course. Jack had inspired him to become a detective, not only a detective, but a consulting detective.

Jack had been taking a stroll one day when he heard what seemed like a scuffle in an alleyway.

"….useless piece o' shit never should have knocked up that whore; all it's got me is you, a freaky little…"

That was all the man could say before Jack jumped in and saved the Boy that was being abused.(father, mother a prostitute, dead, and the man and a heavy drinker, several stone overweight, so not poor, though the boy was starved going by his unhealthy pallor and thin frame. The man had planned to leave the boy here, left Dublin yesterday and drove to London to make sure the boy could not get back home.) Jack left the man unconscious and bleeding, and took the scared boy back to his home.

Three days Later, a third boy became part of the Holmes Family, and, unknown to them, the future changed the moment James Moriarty was renamed James Holmes.

Sherlock became close to Jim, and within a year, they were inseparable. Other than Jims small mood swings, nothing was amiss, and years later, he was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder, and put on medication that controlled most of it.

They met John Watson in collage, and they became fast friends. They went on to become consulting detectives, while Mycroft became the British government. Lives were saved, and cases thought impossible were solved. Sherlock was a friendly, nice young man that had a dry, snarky sense of humor that never failed to make people laugh, and Jim was so much like Jack when he was young, a flirty, charming young man that would shag anything if it moved and consented, but was still polite and respectful, if not occasionally moody. John became the best blogger one could ask for, and went on to write books about the adventure of the three friends.

Torchwood was shut Down after Canary Warf, and Jack never waited for the doctor, and never traveled to the end of the universe, were Professor Yana grew old and died, never opening the pocket watch.

Jack lived his way through the years on the slow path, and stayed within the Holmes family, becoming godfather to each child, their middle name always being Jackson or Jackie, a family tradition. Each Holmes became a detective or went into the government, or became a time agent, or even a couple of times, the president. A couple of them started a organization dedicated to helping aliens who came to earth, or protecting earth from the bad ones. Jack lived until the year five billion, and when he passed, he did so surrounded by his family. When he closed his eyes, he saw Mylock and Siger waiting for him, a grinning Sherlock, a smiling Jim, and a smirking Mycroft by their side.

Jack went to them, and he was home.

FIN


End file.
